


Working together.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Alice and Robyn [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curses, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hyperion Heights, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 07, Seattle, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sequel to I would do anything for you] : Robyn tried to wake up Alice, but it didn't work. With the help of Gold and Lucy, she will try to find a way to break this damn curse. By courting Alice at the same time, of course. Alice/Robyn (Curious Archer) Regina/Drizella (StepQueen). Henry/Jacinda.





	Working together.

The first person Robyn saw after Gold left her was Ivy.

 

“I didn't know that they agreed visits, Robyn told her.

 

\- Well, as you're going to go out soon, I guess it's not a problem for them.

 

\- Why are you here ?

 

\- Why did you abduct this woman ?

 

\- I didn't have another choice.

 

\- What do you mean ?”

 

Robyn sighed. Yes, Ivy ( _Drizella_ ) clearly didn't remember, there was no other possibility.

 

“It's a long story, and if I told you everything, you would clearly not believe me.

 

\- Don't worry, Ivy reassured her, I am not the one who is going to blame. I mean… my mother… my mother did worst than you I think.

 

\- Are you far from her ?

 

\- I'm trying too.

 

\- Did you talk with Roni ?

 

\- Not yet. As Robyn rolled her eyes, the young woman sighed. I know, I know, but… I don't know how to do it.

 

\- Something like “Hello Roni, I like you, what if we left this place and went in another one and talked to each other ?”

 

\- Well, you should have done this with Tilly, instead of kidnapping her, if you really wanted to date her,” said Ivy, trying to make an attempt at humor.

 

She didn't expect her friend's face to become pale, or to see her suddenly seem sad.

 

“Hum… Robyn… what's wrong ?”

 

 _If only you knew Drizella_.

 

“Nothing Ivy, don't worry.

 

\- No, that's false. You're lying to me. Is there a real reason why you abducted her ?

 

\- Yes. But I can't tell you. Ivy, she said, it's not that I don't trust you, but… I am not sure that you're ready for that.

 

\- For what ?

 

\- For the truth.”

 

_§§§§_

 

After Ivy left, Robyn stayed alone for some hours, before she would be able to leave.

 

During that, Rogers came to see Tilly at the place where she lived, well… after all, she must be living somewhere, right ? (In fact, he didn't know).

 

He talked with her, making sure that she was okay, not knowing why he wanted so much to take care of her, after all, he didn't know her.

 

But, after Weaver told him that the young woman just disappeared, he felt more afraid than he ever was, even almost as when he almost died, these years ago.

 

He was there, when Weaver tried to contact Tilly, but he didn't hear the conversation.

 

But the thing is that, when they found her, he didn't think about it, and just embraced her in his arms, as if it was the natural thing to do.

 

This woman, this Robyn, who was working at Roni's bar, and that he already saw some times, didn't seem to be dangerous.

 

But she abducted Tilly, wanted her to do crazy things again, and hadn't he be so angry at her, he would have certainly saw how sad she seemed to be.

 

He didn't know her either, that was true.

 

But he knew one thing.

 

She had to be locked up.

 

He didn't ask Tilly how she felt about it, or if she decided to report against the strange woman. Because it was so obvious that it was the logical thing to do that he didn't think that maybe she didn't.

 

But, when he left and came back to the post office, he saw something really disappointing.

 

Something really bad, according to him.

 

Robyn was leaving the post office.

 

The abductor, the strange person, _the one who could have hurt Tilly_ , was going to be free.

 

An air of surprise and disappointment appeared on his face.

 

He looked at her.

 

She wasn't smiling, she didn't seem to be delighted by this, or in fact, she hadn't had an air of triumph on the face, as someone as Victoria Belfrey could have had.

 

But it changed nothing, because she abducted Tilly, bloody hell !

 

Angry, he came to see Weaver, who was not far from this.

 

“You're letting her out ? He asked, surprised.

 

\- Yes, of course, answered the other detective, a little astonished by Rogers' interrogation. Why not ?

 

\- Oh, I don't know, said the man with irony, maybe because she _kidnapped_ Tilly.

 

\- Yes, she did. But Tilly didn't chose to report against her. Apparently, she doesn't want to put her in jail, as she thinks that after what she did, she deserved this too. Regarding to what she did to me.

 

\- She wasn't herself !”

 

 _Oh, yes, she was_.

 

“Yes, I know. But it's her choice, right ?

 

\- What if she did it again ? What if Tilly was abducted again, and that things turned in a bad way ?

 

\- This woman just wanted her not to be under medication. She didn't hurt her, Tilly told me that she had been strange toward her, but as she finds herself kind of strange, it wasn't that terrible.

 

\- _What_ ? Are you kidding me ? She abducted her ! Am I the only one there who is sane ?”

 

 _The irony is that there,_ thought Gold, _crazy people are the one who are sane_.

 

“She chose. And I am not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do.”

 

Rogers send him death stares, and Weaver tried not to care.

 

Then, the detective came to see Robyn, who was still in the post office.

 

“Listen to me. You're going to be free, and I can do nothing against it. But, don't dare going to see Tilly again, alright ?”

 

This time, Robyn didn't give him a sad smile, but one full of irony, an irony that only her (and maybe Weaver too) could understand.

 

“Oh… I didn't know that she had a protective father.”

 

He didn't answer, too surprised by her response.

 

She left.

 

_§§§§_

 

Where could she go exactly ?

 

People in the streets were looking at her in a hostile way, and she tried not to care, not to see it, not to show that it did have an effect on her.

 

She abducted Tilly, and she was on the streets, not in prison.

 

People thought that she was a criminal or a crazy woman.

 

Or maybe both of them.

 

She went at Roni's, because it was the only place where she could go, it was her home, the place which was the most close to it.

 

She already knew that Roni… wouldn't be pleased to see her.

 

She had no idea of how far from the truth she was.

 

When Roni saw her, a look of anger appeared on her face. At first, she thought about not letting her enter.

 

When she learned what happened, Roni didn't know what to think about it. She couldn't believe it, _it couldn't be true_. No, not Robyn, not this young woman she cared for and saw her as her daughter, or almost, no.

 

But now, she was sure that it was true.

 

Weaver and Rogers told her that, _Ivy_ said it too, as Jacinda.

 

And now, she was there, in front of her, _as_ _if_ _she did nothing_.

 

Roni crossed her arms and looked at the young woman walking in her direction, and she gave her a sharp look.

 

“Hello”, she said with a cold voice.

 

She seemed normal. Really, Robyn didn't look like she just spend a night in prison, and she didn't seem insane.

 

“I know that you're angry at me.

 

\- Everyone would be, she replied rapidly.

 

\- And I too know that none of my explanations will ever convince you that I didn't do it in order to hurt Tilly, but one day you will know why I did this. Maybe that you won't approve it, but I think that you will understand.

 

\- I don't know why I would. Robyn, I accepted you to come there, in my bar, _my_ home. And you… you decided that it wasn't enough, that you wanted something else, and I can't believe I am talking with you.

 

\- I am sorry Re… Roni, she said, not far from saying her aunt's real name. I really am.

 

\- I think that you're crazy. They told me what you did. You abducted Tilly, in order to what… making her feel insane ?

 

\- She is not insane ! She is…

 

\- How would you know that ? You don't know her !”

 

The accusal touched her, and it was as during the previous evening, when Tilly told her the same thing.

 

 _Yes, I do_! She screamed internally.

 

“Maybe. But, for sure, there are things that I know. I am not crazy, and Tilly is not either.

 

\- It doesn't change what you did.

 

\- She didn't report against me.

 

\- And what do you think, that it excuses you ? That it doesn't make you being a criminal ? Because this is what you are Robyn, nothing else !”

 

This time, Robyn couldn't help by let show her that it hurt her. But Roni didn't care.

 

“And, she continued, I am really disappointed, Robyn. About you, but also about myself. Because, when I saw you, that night, I saw someone lost, someone who needed help. And I trusted you. Apparently, I was wrong.

 

\- No. You weren't !

 

\- Why would I think that ?

 

\- I… I don't know. Look Roni, I was desperate and alone, and lost, and… I didn't know what to do. I thought that it could work. You see… I'm looking for my family, I lost them, and I don't know where they are, and they don't know where I am either. And I thought that…

 

\- I understand this Robyn, but… listen to me carefully. It doesn't excuse what you did. And we are _not_ your family.”

 

Robyn froze, the look full of horror, just as Roni took some things in her hands.

 

_No._

 

_Oh please no, don't do that._

 

_You can't do that._

 

_You're my aunt. You're my family._

 

_What will I have if I loose you ?_

 

When Roni gave her a bag, Robyn stayed numb, looking at this without seeing it. She had tears in her eyes, and seemed sad, but Roni tried to stay firm.

 

She couldn't let her there, not someone who abducted an innocent woman.

 

“Is it… she asked, understanding the truth.

 

\- Yes. It's your bag, with all the things you possess.

 

\- You… you want me to go ?”

 

There was a true surprise, almost a sort of naivety in her eyes, as if she couldn't believe that she would have to go.

 

“Yes, of course ! I don't want to see you there again, and I don't think I am the only one. Go, and never come back, not until I allow you to. You worked enough there to be able to leave the town if you want, or to stay in another place, if you're accepted.”

 

The words were hard, but Robyn should have expected it.

 

So, she left.

 

Until the moment she went out of the prison, she kept doing this.

 

_§§§§_

 

Outside, she saw Jacinda who was just there, seeming as angry as Roni was, maybe more afraid than her.

 

“Robyn, I need to talk to you.”

 

The former prisoner tried to stop crying, and listen to her friend.

 

Ex-friend was more precise.

 

This one was there, seeming embarrassed.

 

Then, she talked.

 

“I don't want you to see Lucy. I don't know if you have a bad influence on her or no, but the thing is that you're someone dangerous. I don't want you to talk with my daughter again.”

 

Another terrible hit in her heart. Roni didn't want to see her any more, nor Jacinda, and this one didn't want her to see Lucy, the only one with Gold who knew.

 

Oh, and she didn't have the right to see Alice again.

 

(Which didn't mean that she wouldn't try.)

 

Cold and hurt, she nodded, tears again rolling on her cheek.

 

She almost didn't see things, she didn't know where to go, and it's just when she saw Ivy's door that she realized where she was.

 

And she knocked.

 

“Robyn ?”

 

Ivy left her former house and her former job, and now, she was living in her own apartment. She was the first one Robyn thought about.

 

“Hey Ivy. I… I think that I need help.”

 

_§§§§_

 

She let her enter. Without asking any questions. After all, she was the one who was a pariah in town, she was the one that Robyn helped emancipate herself. She owed her that.

 

“What happened ?”

 

Oh, yes, she did ask some questions then, because she was curious.

 

“Roni… doesn't want me to stay with her, at her bar, any more. I guess I understand why. And Jacinda doesn't want me to see Lucy any more too, she is afraid of what I could do to her daughter.

 

\- Because you kidnapped Tilly ?

 

\- Yes. Why… why don't you judge me ?

 

\- Excuse me ?

 

\- Why don't you think that what I did was terrible ? Why do you accept me to stay there ?

 

\- Because I know what it is to be alone. Because my mother herself isn't someone good. Because I am not myself someone kind and perfect, as Jacinda can be.

 

\- You're better than your mother.”

 

Ivy smiled.

 

“I hope so. You can stay as long as you want.

 

\- Thanks Ivy. I think that I need it.

 

\- Don't worry. I know what it is...”

 

_§§§§_

 

The following day, she immediately broke her first promise.

 

She went to see Tilly.

 

She still missed her girlfriend, she still felt terribly alone, despite Ivy's presence, and she needed to talk to her.

 

She wasn't alone, some people were next to them, and when they saw Robyn they all tried to stop her, but Tilly didn't let them do it.

 

“Stop. I can defend myself, don't worry. And I don't think that she is there for that. Now go.

 

\- It's true, answered Robyn. I wanted to talk to you.”

 

They were alone now, but looked by other people.

 

Tilly crossed her arms, in a defensive position. She didn't seem to be angry, but just perplex, as if she wanted to understand Robyn' reasons.

 

“I am sorry I scared you. I didn't want to.

 

\- I still don't know what you want exactly, and I don't know what to think about it. I just want to know : will you abduct me again ?”

 

Robyn turned her head.

 

“No. Don't worry about that, now I know it would be useless.

 

\- Fine. I guess it's okay now.

 

\- What ?

 

\- As I told to Weaver, I know what it is to act in a strange way. And you didn't hurt me, it could have been worst. As you, I acted in a strange and mad way. And I shot Weaver. He survived, luckily, but the thing is that yes… I know what it is.

 

\- Hum… tell-me… Do you accept to talk to me now ? I mean… in a regular way.

 

\- Oh yes, for sure, but I wish we met under other circumstances.”

 

Robyn smiled.

 

_If only you knew._

 

 _When we met, you were trying to find a way to cure you dad_.

 

“Me too. And please, could you tell to detective Rogers that it's okay if I see you ? I don't want him to try to put me into prison just because I talked with you.”

 

Tilly burst into laughter, and Robyn felt as if things would be alright, now that Alice forgave her.

 

“Well… I promise nothing to you, but… I will see what I can do.”

 

_§§§§_

 

Some days passed, and Weaver saw Robyn Mills (Hills there, in fact) a new time.

 

“You're still in town ?

 

\- Yes. I am not going to leave. Not now. Not before the curse is broken.

 

\- Did Roni let you come back ?

 

\- Tilly explained to anyone that it was okay, that _I_ was okay, but it wasn't enough.

 

\- I understand the reason why, muttered Rumplestiltskin.

 

Robyn rolled her eyes.

 

\- You did _worse_ than me, okay ? But it's not the subject. I came back some times, yes, she let me enter, but she doesn't let me work.

 

\- How do you survive ?

 

\- I live with Ivy. Well, in her apartment, not with her, she said, trying to justify herself.

 

\- I said nothing.

 

\- She helps me while I am trying to find a new job.

 

\- Would you want to work with the police ?”

 

Robyn started and looked at him with astonishment.

 

“You must be kidding. It's nothing else, right ? I mean… I just _can't_.

 

\- Why not ?

 

\- Because Rogers can't stand me. And I don't think any of the other cops can either.

 

\- Well, that would be a way to reconcile with him.

 

\- And that would be incredibly ironic too.

 

\- So ?

 

\- What could I do ? I have no skills about it !

 

\- You know how to fight. You could be an informatory for us, just as Tilly is.”

 

Robyn looked at him with gratitude.

 

“And I would be with her… But tell me… Why do you help me ?

 

\- For her. If we can't break this curse, at least, I want her to be happy.”

 

The young woman had a smile full of happiness, and she embraced him.

 

“Thanks Gold, she whispered.”

 

_§§§§_

 

To see Tilly had been easy, but it hadn't been the same with Lucy.

 

Robyn was brave and stubborn, yes, but not stupid.

 

She knew that Jacinda would be careful and she waited some days before going to see her. She waited that Jacinda let her do this, and she smiled as she saw the little girl in front of her.

 

Jacinda, with many hesitations, accepted to let them alone, but she was still looking at them.

 

“Hello kid. How are you ?

 

\- It was stupid.

 

\- Hum… What ?

 

\- Your decision to abduct Tilly, whoever she is in the Enchanted Forest it was a stupid decision.

 

\- Why do you think that ?

 

\- Because it is. And it didn't work, and now, Tremaine knows that you remember.

 

\- Maybe not. I mean… everyone thinks that I'm crazy.

 

\- But you're not ! And she is not stupid, she must know that you know the truth.

 

\- Don't worry kid, it's not the end.

 

\- What can we do now ? And why did you do that ?

 

\- Lucy, I thought I didn't have the choice ! Tilly is Alice, my girlfriend. I wasn't taken in the curse, she was, as you. As all of you. I had been searching for you during _months_ , you see ? It was a desperate decision. I know I have been wrong, but I didn't know what to do.

 

\- You could have done something else.

 

\- But what ? I am sorry Lucy, but I felt alone, and she remembered one time. It could happen again.”

 

Lucy nodded then, seeming to understand.

 

“And now ?

 

\- I still don't know kid. I don't know.”

 

_§§§§_

 

Except by helping Henry and Ella to find each other, they couldn't do many things.

 

By the way, Henry was there now, and they both began to talk, after they left Jacinda' apartment.

 

“So… how are you ?

 

\- Oh, fine. I am the town's pariah, but everything is okay.

 

\- You're not a pariah. Not of the entire town, in fact.

 

\- Just Hyperion Height's ? Oh, wonderful, I am just despised by people I see every day ! That's a great new.”

 

As they walked, they stopped at Roni's, and began to drink.

 

“What I mean is that… not everyone despises you.

 

\- You don't. Why ?

 

\- Well… I am the one who wrote about a woman ripping out hearts, but having a redemption. And I talked with Tilly, she told me it was fine, and that you were kind of friends.”

 

_Oh, yes… Friends…_

 

“Yes, we are. By the way, what about you and Jacinda ? Are you together or not.”

 

Henry sighed.

 

“No, we aren't. It's… complicated.

 

\- You should certainly ask her out.

 

\- And you should too dare doing this.

 

\- What ?

 

\- You see, answered Henry, there is a rumor in Hyperion Height, about you. That you abducted Tilly because you loved, and that it was the only way you found to ask her out.”

 

 _True and false_.

 

“What ? What are they trying to do ? Romanticize a kidnapping ? She made a sigh. People are crazy. And it's the crazy woman of Hyperion Height who is telling you that.

 

\- As nothing happened…

 

\- And then what ? Stockholm Syndrome ? I mean, I am not some Beast wanting to have a maid in my castle and then falling in love with her. And it wasn't Stockholm Syndrome for them, at least, she added, making a reference to Henry's family story.

 

\- True. And he smiled. So, you really read my book.

 

\- Of course ! I told you I did.

 

\- And now ? Are you going to ask Tilly for a date ?

 

\- And you with Jacinda ?

 

\- I didn't say that.

 

\- Well… if I try, you try too, okay ?

 

\- Right.”

 

_§§§§_

 

Again, some weeks passed. Robyn integrated herself again, and people seemed to less and less care about what she did.

 

(After all, Victoria Belfrey was known as being someone not honest, but she was still not in prison.)

 

Except one, of course.

 

Detective Rogers.

 

Robyn expected it, clearly, he wouldn't let her alone.

 

He was suspicious toward her, she could feel it, and she couldn't blame him for that.

 

She would have wanted to tell him that they wanted the same thing : to protect Tilly.

 

(Well, she didn't need to, but it meant just that they were ready to fight for her.)

 

“I know you don't like me.

 

\- Well… congratulations, Captain Obvious.”

 

She smiled, because it was strange and funny to see him in a normal and non-magical environment AND make a reference to himself without knowing it.

 

“And I perfectly know too that you won't change your opinion on me that easily.

 

\- That's true too, couldn't you say something which is not evident ?”

 

 _Oh, yes. Alice is your daughter, and the curse is real_.

 

“But as we are going to be forced to support each other, I wanted to tell you that I was sorry.

 

\- I don't think I am the person who needs apologizes.

 

\- I already did it with Tilly. I told her I was sorry, and she forgave me. I still don't know why.

 

\- She was wrong. And I too don't understand why she accepted to talk with you.

 

\- Because I tried to help her.

 

\- No, you didn't.

 

\- Maybe. Maybe not.

 

\- Look… you're working there, it's a fact, and I still have no fucking idea of the reason why Weaver did this, but it happened. But I am certainly not going to accept you… Even though Tilly did.

 

\- I understand.”

 

_§§§§_

 

It had been a long and harsh day. After Rogers refused to listen to her, she began to work, and when she left, it was entirely dark outside.

 

“Hello Miss Hills.”

 

Robyn stopped, and then, she frowned, recognizing rapidly who owned this voice.

 

“Hello Mrs, I don't think we were presented.

 

\- I am Victoria Belfrey. Ivy's mother.

 

\- Oh, yeah… she told some things about you. And you already know me.

 

\- Yes. You are the one who kidnapped this poor woman…

 

\- … and who did nothing to her and let her go when the police arrived. Yes, I know who I am. I must lost my nerves that day.”

 

Belfrey looked at her with suspicion. She had no idea if this one remembered or not. Maybe that she was going to know the truth or not, and that it was why she came back there. She had no idea that the woman hadn't been taken by the curse.

 

She had to be careful.

 

“By the way… don't stay close to my daughter.

 

\- Why not ? I mean, I live with her, she helps me, we are friends.

 

\- Friends, hum ?”

 

And Robyn smiled.

 

“You would be so _upset_ , right, if I was your daughter's girlfriend, isn't it ?”

 

Belfrey didn't answer.

 

“Because, she continued, then, your daughter would be completely freed from you, and would have someone else than you and she would never need you any more.

 

\- Don't talk to me that way.

 

\- Why not ? Why would I stop talking ? This is who you are, Mrs Belfrey, and I am not going to abandon Ivy. Have a good night !”

 

_§§§§_

 

When she entered in the apartment, she had a sight of relief. She did it ! She faced Tremaine !

 

She really needed some sleep, right now.

 

“Hey ! How are you ? Her friend asked her.

 

\- Fine. In a way. I met your mother.

 

\- Oh !

 

\- And yes, she… is really far from you. Different. She asked me to stay away from you.

 

\- And ?

 

\- And I refused, of course. I am not going to listen to her. I am happy you don't do it any more.

 

\- So am I.

 

\- Did you go to see Roni ?

 

\- No. and you ? About Tilly ?”

 

Robyn sighed.

 

“Why does anyone ask me that ? How could I ? With a “Hey Tilly, remember me ? I am the crazy woman who abducted you, not a long time ago. And I like you, what if we went together in a place, and what if we began a relationship together ?” It would _never_ work.

 

\- Maybe it's possible.

 

\- How ?

 

\- If she is as crazy as you are.”

 

Robyn had a small laugh.

 

“I will make you pay that !”

 

_§§§§_

 

Her and Weaver talked many times.

 

About Alice.

 

About Henry and Jacinda and how things were between them. About Lucy too, and Roni.

 

About Rogers, and the fact that he still didn't trust Robyn.

 

About the curse, and how they could solve it.

 

“True Love's kiss. It's the only way I know.

 

\- And I guess it must be Henry and Ella. And that they must remember, or at least, _believe_.

 

\- Yeah, for sure.

 

\- But how can we make them remember ?

 

\- Lucy is trying to do it. And I don't know myself how.

 

\- You're the _Dark One_. If you don't know, who can ?

 

\- Henry doesn't believe any more. The way we could do it would be by showing him that magic does exist.

 

\- So, we have to wake up someone who could do magic. But there is no magic in this world.

 

\- We could find it. I don't know how, but we should try, at least.

 

\- But who ? Who could we wake up ?

 

\- I personally don't have my magic.

 

\- What about Alice ?

 

\- I'm sorry Robyn, but I don't think it can work with her. I have enough magic to wake up one person, but I can't… I can't replicate this magic, it's not mine.

 

\- Who then ? Regina ?”

 

Gold turned his head.

 

“No. She can't help us with this. But there is someone who can, someone with who you became friend.”

 

Robyn sighed, and nodded.

 

“Yes. Ivy. Drizella.”

 

_§§§§_

 

Tilly didn't really know what to think about Robyn Hills.

 

She was strange, but funny.

 

Awkward, but pretty.

 

She seemed crazy, but she was also fascinating.

 

She told her once that she loved her, but she did nothing since that moment.

 

Sometimes, the young woman felt her look on her, a look full of tenderness, as when she abducted her, but this time, it wasn't scaring.

 

Now she wasn't afraid, she just felt… strange when the other one was there.

 

“Hello Tilly.”

 

Tilly couldn't help but smile as she saw her friend.

 

“Hey Robyn, I'm happy to see you.”

 

The other woman smiled too. Tilly felt that this one seemed to be more… peaceful.

 

Almost happy.

 

“Did Roni let you come back at the bar ?

 

\- Apparently, she isn't angry at me now, but I am trying to survive there by myself. Well, with you and Weaver's help, of course. And I am living with one of my friends, Ivy.

 

\- Alright. Tell-me, why did you come here exactly ?

 

\- Well… I wanted to talk with you. I… I know that we didn't meet during perfect circumstances, but… I wanted to ask you out.”

 

Tilly looked at her with surprise.

 

“You… you want me to go with you on a date ?

 

\- Yes.

 

\- Hum… I am flattered, but… I can't.

 

\- Because it's me ? Because I kidnapped you ?

 

\- No ! Hum… It has nothing to do with you, because you know, when you don't tie-up people, you're a really charming person (Robyn had a laugh), but… I can't, I had a relationship not a long time ago, and… I don't want to start another one. Not right now.

 

\- With who ? She asked, feeling a little jealous, but not angry. After all, she herself slept for a night with Ivy, so she wouldn't be hypocritical.

 

\- Well… Ivy herself.

 

\- Oh !”

 

Alright… so they cheated on the other one with the same person.

 

It was… almost funny when you thought about it.

 

“Well, I had myself a little relationship with her, she confessed, so I understand. How and why did it end ?

 

\- We didn't love each other. And… she is too in love with Roni, so… It ended rapidly.”

 

Robyn had a laugh.

 

“What ?

 

\- Nothing. Just that we have the same conclusions about it. So, I guess it's a no.

 

\- Exact. I am sorry.

 

\- You don't have too, I understand. I just… tried. So, we are just friends ?

 

\- Yes… maybe a little more later ?”

 

This time, Robyn decided to hope.

 

As she left her, she called Henry.

 

“Hey. I tried with Tilly. So, why wouldn't go to see Jacinda ?”

 

_§§§§_

 

“You have it ?

 

\- Yes, Weaver answered, I do.

 

\- Thanks. So, I will put it in Ivy's glass, and she will remember ?

 

\- Yes.

 

\- Alright, I am supposed to meet her at Roni's, I will see you later.”

 

When she saw Ivy sitting on this chair at Roni's, Robyn had a sad smile. She remembered the first time she saw her there, so alone and desperate.

 

And, now she was going to be herself again.

 

When she saw her drink her glass, Robyn stopped breathing some seconds.

 

And then, Ivy started, and looked at her with astonishment, as if something strange happened to her.

 

“Ro… Robyn ?”

 

The other woman had a smile.

 

“Welcome back Drizella.”

 

The end.

 

(And to be continued)


End file.
